


Laying There, Unplugged

by Allo_Long



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Air Guitars, Cute, Electric guitar, F/F, Fluff, In the movie, Lesbian Queen Barb (Trolls), Lesbian Queen Poppy (Trolls), Oblivious Queen Poppy (Trolls), One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Short One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing, barb is so hot, had to write these idiots, im sorry i cant help myself, ok but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allo_Long/pseuds/Allo_Long
Summary: Poppy trying to play guitar with a guitar that's unplugged (electric guitar).COMPLETE
Relationships: Queen Barb & Queen Poppy (Trolls), Queen Barb/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Kudos: 24





	Laying There, Unplugged

**Author's Note:**

> can't believe I wrote a trolls fic.

"Popstar, what are you doing?"

"Trying to play your guitar, obviously! I think I'm getting the hang of it, although I can't even imagine how hard you have to strum these strings to get a sound."

Barb tilted her head slightly as Poppy continued to try and strum her guitar. Not like it would ever happen; it wasn't plugged in or even adjusted yet. She had just got it from Carol, who had decided that she needed a new one.

It made sense; she had had her old guitar for years and had finally used up all her backup strings.

The last straw for her guitar was when Poppy smashed it during her world tour, however.

"Um, Poppy?" "Hm?" The other looked super concentrated as they strained their fingers to strum the strings; no notes came out, as expected, which caused a huff of frustration to come from the pop troll.

Barb gives off a smirk, giving a small ' _ahem_ ' before looking at Poppy smugly. "It isn't plugged in, babe." It was foreign calling the other that, although Poppy has made it quite known that she is ok with being called such.

Poppy snaps her gaze up at Barb with a look of both embarrassment and disbelief. She looks around at the floor before seeing the guitar cord laying near an outlet, causing her face to blush slightly.

"Oh my goddd- that's so embarrassing!" Barb gives a hearty laugh as Poppy slides to the grounded. Her face is heated as she hides it in her hands, groaning as Barb's laughter grew in intensity.

"Ok, let's plug it in and I'll teach you how to play it, for real babe." "Can't decide if I love you or hate you right now..."

Poppy pouts slightly as Barb pets her head in a teasing manner, smiling lovingly.

**Author's Note:**

> i love em man


End file.
